


Abigael Caine imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Abigael Jameson-Caine/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Abigael Caine imagines

“My dear Y/N you do know how to make magic with that tongue,” Abigael praised with your head between her legs. 

She bit her lip as you sucked on her clit and inserted two fingers into her. 

When she rolled hips upwards you used your free hand to firmly press her thighs back down to the mattress. 

“Someone’s feisty tonight,” she chuckled, letting out a moan when your fingers curled to hit her g spot. 

Her arms went above her head, gripping the velvety pillow as she thoroughly enjoyed your mouth and fingers working her up.

After another thirty minutes you brought her to a much gentler orgasm than usual but both of you were still greatly satisfied. 

You wiped off the remains of her release and climbed up the bed to lay next to her. 

“Thanks for the orgasm,” she grinned. 

“What are friends for,” you chuckle. 

“We’re not just friends and you know it,” she says smacking your chest. 

“Are you saying you want to be my girlfriend?” You ask raising an eyebrow. 

“Girlfriend, lover, orgasm giver, whatever you want to call it,” she shrugs. 

“Alright, I’ll tell my sisters you’re my orgasm giver than,” you tease. 

“In front of your perky peanut sisters let’s just go with girlfriend,” she laughs. 

“Girlfriend it is,” you say kissing her.


End file.
